galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jace Illcom
Jace Illcom was the former Leader of Clan Mandalore who wanted to be a clan leader of a clan who didn't want the destruction of the Mandalorian ways. During his time as the leader of Clan Mandalore Hassel Bondi was given the task to kill the members of the clan but the orders were soon changed. Troy Gets Killed Jedi General Mace Windu wanted Hassel to protect Jace from ARC-1003, as he found a holovideo of Hassel Bondi being taken prisoner by the Clan Mandalore, but Jace knew Hassel was sent by the Jedi Council to protect him. Hassel was then given Mandalorian clan armour by Jedi and Jace went along with it.When ARC-1003 came to Mandalore to find the Clan he found Hassel Bondi and started to attack Clan Mandalore. Jace said "Get the traitor! He cannot be here attack the clone and get him!" ARC-1003 was then taken prisoner by Hassel Bondi who said to him "Troy! you cannot be here! I am protecting Jace! You know you now have to killed for this Troy. You might've come from Jango Fetts DNA but Jace doesn't like it." "I know sir,I always knew I'd be killed on a beautiful planet such as this." Hassel then took Troy and pushed him to the edge of a platform. "Sorry Troy." "It's ok General." "The bond between you two is amazing!" "We know Jace,this is something that must happen.." "Any last words clone?" "Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur.Verd ori'shya beskar'gam." "Very true words clone scum, but those won't and will not save you." Jace took one of Troys DC-17 blasters and aimed it at his head and then shot him killing him instantly."Pathetic, last man standing and he dies so easy..get rid of the body." 3 men chucked Troys body into the underworld and Jace kept the DC-17 blaster. Hassel could do nothing except be told to go back to Coruscant. Family or Nothing Jace had a brother called Nightshade who was also the second in command for Mandalore clan known as Clan illcom. The family was huge with over 400 Illcom members that where born on Mandalore, they were all in hiding but came to the family meetings. Jace wanted to have the Clan all to himself and wanted to destroy the Clan from the inside. "It will be the thing that sets us down from the rest of everyone else. We will hunt down and find the last remaining members of the clan that it seems better then most people that do things like that." Jace was later presumed missing and later presumed dead. Leader missing After many years Jace went missing in the Underworld of Mandalore. He had many search parties out for him but all turned out to be inconclusive and he was written down as Missing in Action. "He is missing. What is the point on finding him? If he is missing why not leave him like that.. Only reason we should find him is the password to the vault but we really know what it is, what is the point of wanting to keep him alive if he wont do anything else." "Oh whatever, we have our dreams and he has his, but we wont find him just yet. So whatever the problem we'll do whatever to do to find and bring him back." But he wasn't dead, he was secretly turning for his return and hoping to do this. The people in Clan Illcom managed to fix the password to "Illcom" and it was correct. Jace and the kidnapper Jace was kidnapped by a kidnapper when Jace was going for a walk to see if any enemies were on his tuff. The kidnapper said "Jace Illcom,you have dishonored the name Illcom!" Jace just waking up from a hit to the head said "Who are you? Why did you do this??" "Jaceson Karner Illcom" "Only my family knows my whole name,are you a family member?" "I might be Vod." The kidnapper grabbed a knife and placed it to Jace's neck. "I am no-one you need to know about Jace,just one of your FORMER friends." "Friend? Kesno! Why are you doing this!!" "I trusted you and you were my friend and now you plan to kill me." "Oh I don't know about that I am thinking of it my friend.." Kesno lowered the knife and said "Its not surprising." Ransom For Jace Kesno put a ransom on Jace for at least 400,000,000 credits. "You never know how much scum go for my friend and making sure I can sell you for the highest price and to the highest bidder. Is the way to go." "You traitor.." "This ransom will go for as much as your family Jace. I will make sure Clan Illcom pays this ransom or else you'll be looking at the bottom of Mandalore from a dead point of view..." Jace's family never paid out the higher ransom as it was impossible to get that much money. Death on Mandalore He was killed when he was sitting in his chair and Hazarth came in and faced Jace with all his power. Jace he was forced off his chair and onto the ground. Jace was wearing his new armour and was hoping to not die in that new armour, but it was in vain as he held his blaster at Hazarth, Hazarth then pulled out his blaster and shot Jace in the head. Killing him instantly.